


The bachelor's party

by SceneOfTheCrime



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Gay! Nasir, High Heels, Italiano | Italian, M/M, POV Agron, Straight! Agron
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneOfTheCrime/pseuds/SceneOfTheCrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron si deve sposare la settimana prossima, suo fratello e il suo migliore amico lo portano a festeggiare l'addio al celibato. Durante la serata una persona attira la sua attenzione...ma non tutto è ciò che sembra!<br/>Scritta per la Nagron week 2014. un'betad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bachelor's party

**Author's Note:**

> L'idea mi era venuta tempo fa, ma insomma non sapevo se sarebbe piaciuta perché molto OOC con un Aggie etero, e un Nasir che balla su tacco 14 stile Kazaki.  
> ps- guardateveli, mi fanno impazzire..  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hiE8sC5GtCY

The bachelor’s party

Duro il mio adorabile fratellino aveva organizzato un addio al celibato coi fiocchi: visione della partita di Champions League al nostro pub preferito con hamburger doppio cheese, doppio bacon, pinte e pinte di birra ad accompagnare il tutto; poi direzione Soho dove il nostro amico Donar ci aveva trascinati per incontrare una ragazza per cui aveva perso la testa, dove ci aveva assicurato facessero spettacoli di lap dance. Yay! Insomma donne e calcio, cosa si può desiderare di più?!

La mia fidanzata, quella che tra qualche giorno diventerà mia moglie è una donna bellissima, bionda, slanciata, con le curve al punto giusto e un caratterino forte. Quando si arrabbia è peggio di un uragano, una forza della natura che spazza via tutto dalla sua strada e non si ferma fino a che non raggiunge il suo obbiettivo, prima regola di salvezza: non trovarsi nella sua traiettoria se si vuole rimanere integri.

Ora sono qui poggiato coi gomiti sul bancone di mogano scuro del bar, mi guardo attorno mentre Donar è disperso a cercare quella bellissima ‘dea bionda’ cito testualmente che l’ha reso un completo idiota negli ultimi giorni, invece Duro è in giro a rimorchiare e sperare di vedere qualche donna nuda.

Faccio un cenno al barista e ordino una birra che arriva dopo poco, inizio a sorseggiarla direttamente dalla bottiglia e noto qualcuno. Mi volto appena per poter osservare meglio e mi appare un fondoschiena da urlo, sodo, tondo che prosegue in gambe avvolte in un tessuto aderente scuro, un po’ muscolose per una donna ma nella mia palestra ho visto donne estremamente possenti, quasi mascoline, quindi non ci faccio troppo caso. Comunque ha delle caviglie delicate che proseguono su tacchi vertiginosi, mi domando ancora come le donne possano non prendere una storta ogni volta che le indossano. Misteri della natura femminile! Quando risalgo con lo sguardo e mi soffermo di nuovo sul culo di quella ragazza, che come si era capito ha attirato decisamente la mia attenzione, noto una vita delineata e una schiena molto sexy con dei lacci argentati che si intrecciano fino alle spalle, queste sono coperte da una massa di capelli corvini lisci. E’ davvero bella. E lo so che sono fidanzato, accalappiato come volete ma, non sono cieco e non ho intenzione di fare qualche cazzata.

Guardare non è tradire e sono alla mia festa di addio al celibato, non faccio nulla di male. Magari continuando a ripeterlo riesco ad autoconvincermi.

“Eccoti! Muoviti che si esibisce Chadara!” Duro mi tira per un braccio e mi distrae dalla mia visione che è scomparsa.

“Chi??”

“Chadara, idiota! La ragazza di Donar, sai quella di cui parla sempre…”

Annuisco perché non posso far altro mentre mi trascina tra la folla, e vengo portato davanti a qualcosa di simile ad un palco circolare, con altri due rialzati ai lati in cui ci sono dei pali da lap dance sopra. Donar aveva ragione. Dei fari luminosi sono stati puntati sul palco principale e della musica house inizia a rimbombare nel locale, mentre le luci cambiano colore dal rosa, al verde, al blu e le ballerine iniziano a salire sul palco. Anzi rettifico, ballerini poiché vedo anche un ragazzo muscoloso dalla pelle scura posizionarsi a lato e un altro dalla pelle color caramello al lato opposto. Sgrano gl’occhi perché quest’ultimo ragazzo si gira di spalle ed è la ragazza che avevo notato prima. Cazzo, non era per nulla una ragazza! Oddio!

Cazzo.Cazzo.Cazzo.

Ho avuto pensieri erotici su un uomo?! E’ colpa dell’alcool, di tutte le birre bevute e di quei tacchi! Gli uomini non indossano i tacchi, mi ha preso in giro! Mi copro la faccia con entrambe le mani scuotendola per rabbia, questa proprio non mi era mai capitata. Quando finalmente mi calmo perché ragionando non ho commesso nessun errore, anzi potrò tornare dalla mia futura sposa e farci due risate sopra. Si è tutto apposto.

Quando riporto la mia attenzione sullo spettacolo trovo degl’occhi color nocciola incollati ai miei, mi guardo in giro pensando di essermi sbagliato, invece sta proprio fissando me. Non riesco a non rimanere folgorato dai suoi movimenti aggraziati e sexy, le ragazze si allontanano lasciando spazio ai due ballerini e non riesco a capacitarmi perché la mia attenzione sia completamente catturata da questo bellissimo, devo ammetterlo, ballerino.

Quando lo spettacolo giunge al termine, Donar e Duro corrono nei camerini per fare chissà cosa e io mi allontano, cercando di fare un po’ di chiarezza nel mio cervello annebbiato da strani pensieri.

“Agron vieni con noi” Donar mi compare alle spalle e mi spinge verso delle tende viola che portano ai camerini, per poi sbracciarsi a salutare le ragazze. E’ un idiota, un casinista e in questo momento vorrei sparire perché anche il ragazzo dai lunghi capelli è li.

Dopo tutte le presentazioni e i vari sorrisi di circostanza, non capisco l’avermi trascinato in questa situazione imbarazzante così mi defilo, sperando di non essere visto.

“Offrimi da bere fratello di Duro” il ragazzo, che prima si è presentato come Nasir, si fa strada verso il bar.

Alzo un sopracciglio sorpreso e lo seguo, notando la sua lunga e delicata falcata mentre si poggia sul bancone ordinando per entrambi.

“Comunque è Agron”

“Mh, avete dei nomi strani per essere inglesi”

Poi sorride e mi perdo nel guardare le sue labbra carnose piegate leggermente all’insù, sembrano così invitanti come tutto di lui. Devo cercare di darmi un contegno. Mi passa il drink e inizia a sorseggiare il suo guardandomi dal bordo del bicchiere, mi scruta, e quello sguardo infuocato provoca qualcosa in me, qualcosa che credevo impossibile, voglia di lui, di poter baciare quelle labbra e assaporare la sua pelle color miele, accarezzare il suo corpo, sentirlo fremere sotto le mie dita, sentirlo gemere per me. Cazzo, i pantaloni iniziavano a starmi stretti, e sento la mente fumosa per quello che aveva provocato il solo osservarci. Devo assolutamente schiarirmi i pensieri o avrei fatto qualcosa di irreparabile.

“Allora Agron-fratello-di-Duro, ti hanno tagliato la lingua?”

“No, no…stavo riflettendo”

“Sul chiedermi o meno il numero di telefono?”

“Cosa? Aspetta, t-ti sbagli, io sono felicemente fidanzato e molto fedele. E…non offenderti ma non sei proprio il mio tipo, non sono della t-tua sponda. Mi piacciono le donne”

Poggia il suo drink sul bancone, si avvicina a me non lasciando mai i miei occhi. Io cerco di tenere le mani lungo i miei fianchi serrando i pugni mentre sento il suo respiro caldo contro la mia pelle e i nostri volti sono così vicini che le nostre labbra quasi si toccano. La sua mano scende sul mio inguine e mi sfiora provocandomi un suono gutturale, simile ad un ringhio soffocato, il mio corpo mi sta tradendo e un ghigno malizioso di vittoria appare sul suo volto. Sembra un predatore che ha conquistato la sua preda, e io non vorrei altro che essere divorato. Dannazione!

“Certo…da me o da te?”

Riacquisto un minimo di controllo, sposto la sua mano con decisione e faccio un passo indietro.

“Mi dispiace devo andare” tiro fuori delle banconote dalla tasca dei jeans, le lascio accanto ai bicchieri e vado a cercare mio fratello per andarmene finché riesco a salvarmi da un errore che potrebbe distruggermi la vita e ferire la donna che amo. Perché io la amo davvero, è perfetta per me e non posso farle una cattiveria simile.

Cerco inutilmente di districare il mio adorato fratellino dalle braccia di una delle ballerine che abbiamo incontrato prima, non riesco in nessuno modo ad attirare la sua attenzione quindi lo lascio li e vado a prendere l’auto. Non dovrei guidare perché ho bevuto, ma non sono mai stato così lucido in vita mia.

Dopo essere salito in auto vedo Nasir uscire dal locale, ha tolto i tacchi e i lustrini ed indossa un paio di jeans con un maglioncino, i capelli sono raccolti in una coda alta. Sembra aver perso tutta la spavalderia di prima, ora assomiglia più ad un cucciolo indifeso.

“Hey, vuoi un passaggio?” chiedo abbassando il finestrino.

Lui si volta, mi osserva, lancia un’occhiata all’auto e fa spallucce. Poi gira dall’altro lato e apre lo sportello per salire a bordo.

“Grazie, ma potevo prendere la metro”

“Nessun problema. Quasi non ti riconoscevo, sei completamente diverso senza tutto quel trucco...”

“Quale preferisci? Posso essere quello che vuoi…”

Inchiodo con l’auto e per fortuna non avevo nessun’altro dietro o avrei fatto un incidente. Mi volto verso di lui e se uno sguardo potesse uccidere, lui sarebbe un cadavere.

“Perché fai così? Ti ho già spiegato che non voglio sesso da te, volevo solo darti un passaggio.”

“Scusa” nel dirlo si appiattisce contro lo sportello, mi dispiace essere stato cattivo e in questo momento provo una tenerezza immensa nei suoi confronti.

“Non volevo, scusami…E giusto per dovere di cronaca, mi sei piaciuto prima mentre ballavi”

“Grazie…per curiosità, perché eravate li stasera? Il tuo amico mi sembra abbia accennato ad una festa”

“L’addio al celibato, giovedì mi sposo”

“Non scherzavi prima allora…”

“No, stiamo insieme da un anno, si chiama Saxa ed è bellissima”

“Congratulazioni” e poi per il resto del viaggio non ha più detto una parola.

Una volta arrivati sotto il suo appartamento, fermo l’auto e mi volto verso di lui con un sorriso. Si slaccia la cintura, poggia la mano sulla maniglia ma poi cambia idea mi prende il volto tra le mani e mi bacia. C’è impeto nel suo gesto, mi lecca le labbra, le dischiude con la lingua e cerca la mia. Inizialmente rimango passivo, sotto schock ma poi porto una mano sul suo collo per tirarlo più a me mentre lo assaporo e i nostri denti si scontrano, le lingue danzano e le sue labbra sono succose come pesche, ma più dolci ancora ed ha un sapore completamente diverso da quello che mi aspettavo. Il bacio è passionale, per nulla delicato e mentre mi stacco quel poco per respirare non vorrei fare altro che baciarlo ancora, e così mi impadronisco di nuovo delle sue labbra divorandole e questa volta sono io ad approfondirlo, sono io ad avere il controllo. Quando l’aria inizia a diventare una priorità ci stacchiamo, e sorride.

“Sai dove trovarmi” dice lasciandomi un bacio sulla guancia per poi scendere dall’auto e andare verso il suo portone.


End file.
